We Need To Talk about Edith
by TeamGwenee
Summary: Edith always was rather different. A series of one-shots.
1. Finding Out: Part 1

The search had began five hours ago and there was still no sign of her. Lord Grantham, the male staff (indoor and out), villagers and Isis were scouring the grounds for a sign of the missing girl.

"Edith!" Robert called out hoarsely, his face pale and gaunt beneath his flushed cheeks. Beside him, Carson held a lamp aloft. The lit up trees loomed down on the search party. Twisted and gnarled, their branches reaching out and circling them like a coven of witches. As the sun had set the woods had grown menacing and disorienting. Robert had no way of knowing if they had been going round in circles. His head pounded and his eyes blurred.

Back home, Cora was waiting anxiously for news. Sybil dozed fitfully on her lap whilst Mary sat reading a book, trying to ignore her throbbing black eye. The police had not yet been called but it was agreed that if Edith had not been found by midnight, Cora would ring for them. Violet sat opposite, only the way she clutched at her walking stick suggested that she was feeling anything but the up most calm.

Cora chewed her lip, bouncing little Sybil up and down on her knee. Her eyes kept twitching back to the clock that ticked obnoxiously in the corner. Books and magazines lay strewn on the table but all Cora could bear to do was hold her baby close against her chest.

"Mary darling," she began, "how is your eye?"

"How do you expect?" Mary snapped. She glared at her page. 'Typical of Edith,' she thought, 'runs away whenever she thinks she might be in trouble and has the entire house fretting over her,'

Mrs Hughes coughed quietly from the doorway.

Cora's head jerked up. "What is it Mrs Hughes?" she demanded, "Is there any news?"

"None as yet, I'm afraid you Ladyship. It's just that the glass has been cleared away in the nursery and it is safe for the young Ladies to retire now,"

Cora didn't respond. Instead she sighed and leant back against the cushions, her eyes shut.

"Thank you Mrs Hughes," she said eventually, making no move to relinquish Sybil from her grip.

Mrs Hughes made to leave when Cora opened her mouth again.

"Mrs Hughes, would you please see that the Princess Carolina room is made up,"

Mrs Hughes did not question the strange request, but merely nodded her head and went to see about it.

"What is the bedroom for Mama?" Mary asked, peeking curiously over her book.

"For Edith," was all that Cora said. Violet met Cora's gaze over Mary's head and nodded. She understood.

The fact was, they simply couldn't leave Edith in the nursery with Mary and Sybil. For, this wasn't the first time such and occurrence had happened. Things had a habit of breaking whenever Edith was hurt or in a temper, which was often when she was in Mary's presence.

"Mary, Sybil," Violet began gently, "I think it is time for you to be taken to bed,"

Violet rang the bell and a housemaid arrived shortly after. Cora unwillingly passed over the dozing Sybil and Mary stood and shook out her skirt.

"Goodnight Granny, goodnight Mama," Mary said, kissing each of them in turn.

Violet waited until the children were gone before turning to Cora.

"You and Robert must make up your mind and decided what to do about Edith," she began, but was interrupted when Cora had leaped to her feet and rushed towards the window.

"They're back,"

She had been found curled up and sobbing in the hollow of a tree. Isis had sniffed her, scampering ahead and swiftly followed by Robert, who spoke no word but simply swept his frozen little girl into his arms and tucked her into his coat.

"She's been found!" he called out towards the rest of the party. "We've found her!"

Without another word Robert followed Carson and the rest of the staff back to the house, murmuring gently into Edith's ear.

"It's alright my darling," he muttered soothingly, "Papa's got you,"

The rest of the party began to dwindle away into the kitchen where they had been promised hot soup and cocoa.

Cora rushed out front to meet Robert and gently took Edith into her own hands.

"She's burning up," Cora whispered as they made their way back inside, "Is Dr Clarkson with you?"

"He's gone down to the kitchen," Robert replied, "Carson, fetch Dr Clarkson and bing up some soup for Lady Edith,"

"Yes, my Lord," Carson replied and made his way down to the kitchen.

Edith was eventually put to bed in the Queen Carolina room. Clarkson had checked her over and pronounced that she had a cold, nothing more and she simply needed some rest.

Clarkson had joined them downstairs for tea when Robert finally said the words that had been on everyone's mind.

"Dr Clarkson, we are worried about Edith," Robert turned to Cora for a sign that he should carry on, Cora nodded.

"The reason Edith ran away in the first place was because she and Mary had gotten into a rather serious fight which ended; as you know, in Mary being rather seriously hurt,"

Dr Clarkson nodded gravely, "Go on,"

Cora chimed in. "You see, this is not the first time such a thing has happened. I mean, no on has been hurt before but..."

"The fact of the matter is," Robert said, "Is that we simply do not know what to do with her. If she is a threat to others..." he too trailed off.

Clarkson finished his tea. "I'm afraid that I am unable to give you sufficient advice on this matter. From what I gather you need to contact a specialist. Someone who deals in cases such as these,"

"I want it quite clear," Robert frowned, "That there is to be no talk of Edith being sent to an Asylum,"

"Certainly not," Violet sniffed, "There has been no lunacy in the Crawley family in decades. Well, no more than what is usual for the upper classes,"

"Of course," Dr Clarkson agreed. He stood to leave, "Lady Edith may simply require a nurse. Someone who can calm her down in times such as these. I gather you have put Lady Edith in a room separate from her sisters. This was a wise move and I suggest you keep her there until she can receive proper care,"

"Thank you Dr Clarkson," Cora said as Robert stood to show Clarkson out.

"Well, if that's all I might as well go now too, it is almost ten o'clock," Violet rose, "Have the car sent round,"

With both Dr Clarkson and Violet gone, Robert and Cora were left quite alone.

Slowly, without saying a word, Robert wrapped his arms round Cora and held her as she sobbed.

The next few days, Edith recovered from her cold but was still not allowed out of her room. She saw nobody but her parents and the maid sent to bring her food and run her bath. All her guests were nervy and skittish around her and Edith felt more like a freak than ever.

That was what the fight had been about. It was bad enough when Mary called Edith plain and boring, but hearing that word, 'freak', hurt more than any other. Because she knew it was true. She knew deep down that there was something wrong with her. Something that made her different from the rest of her family. She felt like she had the word freak tattooed on her forehead.

She withdrew into herself. Doing nothing all day but watching from her window, speaking to no one and barely eating. Robert and Cora grew worried and pressed Dr Clarkson in finding a specialist to see to Edith. This was why they were not surprised to have Carson announce; in a rather disapproving voice, that there was a professor there to see Lady Edith.

What they were surprised about; however, was his appearance. He wore a bright purple suit made of what looked like tweed, a top hat and white tennis shoes. His eyes were bright blue and his hair was long and white, his beard reaching bast his belt.

"Good afternoon," he said politely, "I am here to inquire after Lady Edith,"

Cora was the first to recover from her shock. "Did Dr Clarkson send for you?"

The bizarre man beamed, his eyes twinkling. "Indeed he did. May I introduce myself? My name is Professor Dumbledore,"


	2. Finding Out: Part 2

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

The sun was in her eyes so she couldn't quite make out what type of bird it was, but Edith watched it as flew across the sky and over the woods. She had a lovely view from her window. She wondered distantly if the bird would still be alive after the next shooting party. And what about all the other birds she had seen, were any of them dead now? Well, they had to be. Birds don't live very long. Her mind moved to all the people she had seen in Ripon, going about their lives. Had she once met a person who was now dead?

This was admittedly a rather morbid topic for an eleven year old. But she had been cooped up in her room for weeks, with no sunlight of playing. By this point, Edith was feeling rather low. A feeling not helped by the fact she rather suspected her parents were planning to send her to an Asylum. Edith knew her parents had been worried about her for a while now, even before that fight with Mary in the nursery. She would have loved to be normal, to make her parents love her the way they did Mary and Sybil.

What Edith didn't know; and her parents wold never admit, was that when she was little her parents barely noticed her. Mary and Sybil were both so demanding and Edith quiet that the little golden haired girl in the corner often ended up being neglected in favour of precocious Mary and charming Sybil. It was only when she was eight that Mama and Papa really began to see her. For that was when it became apparent that she was not like her sisters.

It was during the New Years Eve shoot. Mary was allowed to go for the first time, despite only just turning ten. Edith had been jealous and demanded to join in, finding it rather unfair for Mary to get to do something she didn't. And so, kitted out and feeling very fine in her miniature tweed suit, Edith joined her family on the shoot. It did not end well.

Despite being eight years old and thus 'a big girl', Edith hadn't quite managed to realise that going on a shoot meant _shooting_ things. Edith watched in horror as her Papa proudly shot down a bird that had seconds before been soaring majestically through the air. She had screamed, _very_ loudly. And as she did, all the gentlemen cried out in horror and dropped their guns to the floor, their hands covered in blisters. The guns melted into the grass, completely ruined. No more birds were harmed that day.

"What a lovely bedroom," came a quiet voice from the doorway, "Although, not quite cosy enough for my taste,"

Edith jumped from her seat and stared at the man before her. She blinked twice, for her eyes could not quite believe the sight of the man before her. He smiled kindly and Edith found herself giving a slight smile back.

"Hello Edith. Your parents have kindly allowed me to talk to you," this paragon of strangeness said.

Edith nodded, still a bit dumbstruck.

"May I sit down?"

Once more she nodded.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore.."

"Are you taking me to an Asylum?" Edith interrupted, clenching her fists in her skirt.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Dumbledore asked softly.

Edith ducked her head to hide her tears. "Because I'm strange. And I hurt Mary. I didn't mean to!" she added quickly.

"You mean, you didn't want to hurt your sister?"

Edith looked up and noted Dumbledore's eyes staring into her, and for some reason she felt like there was no point in lying to this man.

"Well... I didn't _mean_ to, but I _wanted_ to. I mean, there is a difference, isn't there"

"A great difference. And it is good that you have been able to tell the difference between trying to hurt someone and wanting to," Dumbledore agreed.

"The thing is, I'm not sure how I did it. I couldn't reach the chandelier and the books were at the other end of the room," Edith admitted.

"I can tell you how you did it," Dumbledore said, leaning in closer so that Edith could see his eye wrinkling as he smiled.

"Can you?"

"Yes. Magic,"

Edith jerked backwards. Magic! Well it was clear someone in this room needed to be in an Asylum and it wasn't her! She should have guessed by his clothes really.

"Ah. I see you don't believe me," Dumbledore noted.

Edith's eye wandered towards the bell, wondering if she should ring for help.

"I can show you if you like," he offered.

Edith's gaze returned to his and was once again struck by the way his eyes seemed to gaze straight through her. His words were mad and yet, she could not help but feel their was a sincere look on his face.

"Go on then," she whispered, still clenching her skirt.

Dumbledore gracefully pulled a long, thin stick out from his sleeve and flicked it, pointing it at Edith's favourite doll, Angelica.

Edith watched in delighted disbelief as her doll rose elegantly to the ceiling and onto her lap. She ran her hands over it, checking for strings. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Still don't believe me then? Alright," and with that he tapped himself smartly on the head, completely disappearing in front of Edith's astonished eyes. She jumped, nearly dropping Angelica in the process.

Dumbledore reappeared, now beaming from ear to ear.

"Now do you believe me?"

Edith nodded, giving a shaky laugh. "Will I be able to do that"

"Maybe, one day. If you work hard at your lessons,"

"What lessons?"

"The lessons at the school I am offering you a place at. A school where young witches and wizards like you travel from all over the country to in order to study magic and become fine Sorcerers. The school where I myself trained at,"

Edith shook her head in disbelief, feeling rather muddled. She was going to a school! !To learn magic! She was a witch! Granny certainly would not approve...

"Do Mama and Papa know?"

"Not yet, I thought we could tell them together,"

Now that the truth had finally sunk in, questions sprung into Edith's head and tumbled from her mouth.

"Do I get a wand too?" she demanded, "And a broomstick and a cauldron? Oh, oh do I get a cat? _Please_ say I get a cat,"

Dumbledore chuckled gently. "Yes, you do get a wand. It is a vital tool for every wizard and witch. At Hogwarts you will receive flying lessons and in the second year you will be allowed to bring your own broomstick to school. Cauldrons are on your school equipment list and as for cats, students are allowed to bring one familiar each. Whether it be toad, owl or; as you wish, a cat. I take it this means you wish to come to Hogwarts?"

To Edith, there was only one possible answer. She turned a radiant face to Dumbledore, her head whirling of images of her gracefully flying on a broomstick, making objects invisible and fly (at Mary) and cuddling a cat.

"Oh yes!"


	3. Finding Out: Part 3

"She's a what?" Robert demanded finally regaining his power of speech. Robert, Violet ad Cora all sat, frozen in shock and stared at the pair in the doorway, glancing over the body of Carson who had fainted in response to the news.

"A witch," Dumbledore replied calmly, a faint smile on his lips. He clasped his hand on Edith's shoulder. "And a very talented one too, I'm sure,"

"But how... what?" Cora stammered, filled with so many questions that she wasn't sure where to begin.

"May I sit down?" Dumbledore inquired in a voice that was polite but not quite polite enough to diminish that fact he had already sat down. His next faux pas was to note the family's pale face and stating "I think you are all in need of a drink", before summoning three tall glasses filled with a golden liquid.

Granny; who had arrived shortly after Dumbledore, took her glass and tutted. A guest offering drinks to their hosts. Honestly! Whatever next?

"I'm afraid I still don't quite understand what you are saying," Robert choked out, his glass still hovering beside him.

"The allow me to explain," said Dumbledore, "Your daughter is; like myself and many others, magical. In her case, she is a muggle born..."

"Muggle what?" Cora interrupted.

"She was born to a non-magical family," Dumbledore answered. "You may have noticed certain unexplained events occurring when young Edith has been particularly emotional or scared,"

Cora spoke up once more. "But how can you be quite certain that our Edith is a witch?"

"Like all wizards and witches who are not yet of age, Edith has a trace on her which allows us to know when she is performing magic,"

"Magic," Cora repeated faintly.

"And now that is settled, I wish to explain my real reason for the visit. I am happy to inform you that there is a place at Hogwarts..."

"Hogwarts?" Robert sputtered.

"Hogwarts! A magical school Papa. I will get to learn magic and fly broomsticks and make potions and get a cat-"

"Now we have not said anything about you getting a cat Edith," Robert interrupted sternly.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. He rose majestically and once more put a hand on Edith's shoulder.

"Perhaps you should like some time to discuss matters. However, before we go I can assure you that Hogwarts is the finest school there is. We have the best teachers and our students' safety is our number one concern. No harm could possibly befall Edith while she is with us. I would also like to point out that at Hogwarts, Edith will be able to control her magic as well as learn how to use it. In which case, incidents such as that in the nursery will hopefully not be repeated,"

"Very well," Robert replied stiffly, "We will discuss it,"

"Robert!" protested Violet.

Dumbledore ignored the Dowager's outburst and swept a bow, before leading a bouncing Edith into the hallway.

"Well?" Cora said, turning to Violet and Robert.

"Well what?" Violet snapped, "You can't possibly be considering sending Edith with that man! Robert?"

"What I want to know is," said Robert thoughtfully, "is how on Earth Dr Clarkson came to hear of it!"

"Darling," Cora replied gently, "I don't think Dr Clarkson really sent Professor Dumbledore. I suspect that was just and excuse to see Edith,"

"Well then! He's a liar. You can't possibly trust Edith with him after that," Violet stated imperiously.

"Maybe it was just a one off," Cora suggested. "Maybe he is usually very honest. And besides. He says he can teach Edith to control herself. We don't want another Nursery repeat, do we?"

"Cora, my dear," Violet leaned forward and took Cora's hand into her own, "This man paid and afternoon call wearing a top hat! That is not a man you trust your children with!"

They were distracted from their argument when they heard Carson stirring on the floor.

Robert knelt down and helped Carson to sit up.

"Carson my dear chap, are you alright?"

"Do forgive me my Lord. I fear I must be coming down with something. I have just had the most bizarre dream in which a man in strange apparel arrived and announced Lady Edith to be a witch! Of all things..."

"Carson," Robert said, "That wasn't a dream. That was true,"

Carson fainted again.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

It had taken a great deal of convincing. Both Robert and Cora demanded proof and Violet let her disapproval of the whole scheme be known to all who would listen. Edith begged ad pleaded to let her go before being sent to wait out in the hall, with the order to not say a word to anybody about the whole affair. Not even Mary or Sybil

Finally, Dumbledore appealed to Robert and Cora's protectiveness of Edith as a parent, pointing out the if Edith was left untrained there was no telling what all the uncontrollable magic in her could do. Much to Edith's delight, she was given permission to go. With that, Dumbledore left them with a Book and equipment list, as well as instructions on how to get to Diagon Alley. As well as the equipment list was a letter explaining term dates and how to reach the platform.

Mary and Sybil were brought down to the Drawing Room to be told the news.

Edith sat between her mother and father, happily nibbling on a slice of Battenberg, using her parent's distraction as her sisters came in to peel off the marzipan and eat it separately.

"Come in girls," Robert said, standing up to give them a kiss each. Cora reached over and too gave them a kiss, before gesturing to them to sit down. As she leant forward, Mary's eyes caught Edith's and smiled spitefully.

"Freak!" she hissed, frowning in confusion as Edith simply smiled smugly back at her.

"Sit down darlings," Cora ordered kindly.

"Where's Carson?" Mary demanded, when she was forced to get her tea for herself.

"Carson is not here at the moment dearest," Cora replied, "What I have we have to say is for family only,"

"We have decided to send Edith to a school," Robert announced.

Mary ignored the stupid smug smile on Edith's face and smirked into her tea. "A school," she thought, "Alright, if that is what they prefer to call it,"

"But the school we are sending her to... well, it is rather special," Cora added delicately.

Mary snorted.

"You see darlings, it's a school for magic,"

Mary dropped her tea in shock.

"What!" Sybil cried in delight.

Edith laughed. "I'm a witch Sybil! I'm going away to learn magic,"

"What?" snapped Mary, in an altogether less pleased voice.

"I'm magic," Edith repeated simply.

Mary shot to her feet, her face pale with anger.

"You! You're not magic," she stuttered, "You're mad! You're a freak! You're a... you're a..."

"Mary, enough!" ordered Robert. "I will not have you talk of your sister that way,"

"But she is," Mary protested, "Look what she did to my eye,"

"Professor Dumbledore explained to us it was an accident," Cora said sternly.

"Oh right," Mary snorted, "Edith accidentally threw a book at me and broke the chandelier,"

"Dumbledore told us that untrained magical children have difficulty controlling their magic when they are emotional," Cora added.

Mary huffed. "It's not like she is sorry for it thought. She never even apologised,"

"That is true," Robert agreed, "Edith, I think you should apologise to Mary for hurting her,"

Edith smiled and apologised graciously. "Mary, I am very sorry for hurting you," And then she added in her head, "I'm also sorry you have to stay here and learn how French when I get to go to Hogwarts and learn magic you horrible little beast!"


End file.
